The Full Capture
by Shebakoby
Summary: A more detailed account of what happened in between Prisoner of Destiny and The Big Capture of 1999/2006 - how the Quintessons and the Horde captured and replicated a number of Transformers - some for Unicron's purposes, the rest, to force into slavery.


**The Full Capture**  
 _*Note: this takes place between Prisoner of Destiny and The Big Capture of 2006_

"Incoming transmission. It's from Unicron," a Quintesson Officer reported.

"Patch it through," a Quintesson High Commander ordered.

The deep, rumbling voice of the monster planet echoed through the speakers. " _You must capture the Decepticon Leader, Megatron_ ," Unicron ordered, " _And with him, several of his minions. You are to replace them with clones that are convincing enough to not arouse suspicion. I will use the clones in the future, to harvest memories from. You may make clones of whatever Decepticons you desire, but not one of the Seeker called Starscream. In addition, he has a Guardian who must be put out of commission._ " An image of Megatron, Starscream, and Starscream's Guardian, were projected onto the monitor.

"But you know very well we cannot kill a Guardian! Elder Prime would see to it we would never survive his wrath!" one of the Quintessons objected.

" _There is no need to kill the Guardian. Simply immobilize her, and keep her captive, so that she cannot fulfill her duty_."

"Why not simply have us kill this Starscream now, ourselves?" the Quintesson High Commander wondered.

" _It would arouse suspicion. I have another plan_ ," Unicron said.

"And where are we to find Megatron, and this Guardian?" another Quintesson asked.

" _They are all on Earth,_ " Unicron told them, " _But you must use caution. Be certain you are not detected by anyone. This plan must unfold perfectly. There is no tolerance for errors_."

The Chaos-Bringer abruptly ended the transmission.

"So, he wants to clone some Transformers for his own purposes," the Quintesson Officer mused, "I have an even better idea. If Megatron and the Decepticons are on Earth, there must be Autobots there also. Perhaps we should take and clone some of those, as well. It would be quite profitable, if we were to sell them to the Horde."

"Yes, they would pay us handsomely," the Quintesson High Commander agreed, "Send an envoy to Horde World. Perhaps they will even help us create the clones we need."

"And what of the Guardian?" the Quintesson Officer wondered, "Even our best Hunters have never captured one."

A Quintesson Scientist entered the room. "It's fortunate that my latest experiments vastly improved our Hunters," he said, "I know who would be perfect for the task of capturing the Guardian you seek."

A pure black wolf with bat wings, walking on two legs, front paws morphed to look like humanoid hands, followed after the Quintesson Scientist. A glowing green fire lit up her pupils.

"Aldebaran," the Quintesson High Commander acknowledged the creature, "We are sending you with a small Sharkticon team to capture a Guardian. You will be transported to Earth. Make sure you are not seen."

A smirk pulled at the lupine face of the wolf. "Excellent. I will not fail you, Master. Consider the Guardian yours."

***xxx***

"We have a proposition for you," a Quintesson Ambassador said, addressing Horde Prime directly.

"Oh?" Horde Prime wondered, tapping an enormous metallic clawed finger.

"We have been ordered by Unicron to capture and replicate some Transformers. The clones must be convincing enough to fool their remaining comrades," the Quintesson Ambassador said, "In exchange for your assistance in this matter, we are prepared to sell you the originals as slaves."

"Oh, yes, Transformers would make excellent slaves," Horde Prime agreed, "And I have the perfect person in mind to assist you."

***xxx***

" **HORDAK**!" Horde Prime's voice bellowed through the speakers of the viewscreen.

"Uh, yes, yes, what is it, Your Evilness?" Hordak wondered, momentarily startled.

"I require the services of Shadow Weaver. Have her transport to Horde World immediately," Horde Prime ordered.

"Shadow Weaver? Why yes, of course," Hordak said, "But I'm curious, what are you planning?"

"If she does her job, you will soon have some new slaves to replace the ones She-ra keeps freeing," Horde Prime replied.

A Quintesson's face was visible on the viewscreen as well, next to Horde Prime. "And, as an added bonus, some of these slaves, not even your She-ra would bother to rescue them," the Quintesson said.

"Slaves that not even She-ra would rescue? Yes, yes, that **IS** a bonus!" Hordak said excitedly, "SHADOW WEAVER! **GET IN HERE**!"

A mass of dark mists appeared out of thin air, coalescing into the Horde Sorceress.

"Ohhh, you called, Mighty Hordak?" Shadow Weaver wondered.

"Yes, I did. I want you to go to Horde World at once. Horde Prime has a job for you. _NOW,_ _ **GET GOING**_!" Hordak told her.

"At once, Great One," Shadow Weaver hissed, before dissolving into dark mist that vanished with a flash.

***xxx***

On Horde World, Shadow Weaver appeared before Horde Prime and a Quintesson. "What is it you require of me, Your Evilness?" she asked.

"The Quintessons have a very interesting proposition that I find too good to pass up. Are you able to make copies of Transformers that would be convincing enough to fool their friends?" Horde Prime said.

"Yes, but I would have to be in the same room with them to do so," Shadow Weaver stated, "I can weave a dark spell that can take a piece of their own life force and implant it into the clone, making them behave just like the real one."

"How quickly can you do this?" the Quintesson Ambassador wondered.

"It would not take very long," Shadow Weaver replied, "But caution must be used. I will only be able to cast a spell of that magnitude twice, with a limited number of individuals each time. I would have to select the targets carefully. Timing will be everything."

"Let us worry about that later," the Quintesson Ambassador replied, "Take all the time you need to prepare your spell. There is one small detail that must be dealt with first, before you can move in and implement the second stage of our plan."

"And, where do you want me to be in order to cast the spell?" Shadow Weaver wondered.

"On Earth," the Quintesson Ambassador replied.

***xxx***

"I get the feeling there's something Unicron's not telling us," one of the Quintesson Commanders said, "Why would he put into motion events that would surely result in the death of what seems to be an insignificant Seeker?"

"That Seeker has a Guardian, so there's definitely nothing insignificant about him," another Quintesson replied, "Perhaps he is the one that inherited the Power that defeated Mara Al-Utha. If that is the case, his destruction could be very dangerous. There's no telling what would happen. Perhaps it would even unleash itself to prevent his destruction."

"Then we should clone him as well, and take him as a slave. Perhaps the Horde may even be able to help us extract whatever powers he has," the Quintesson High Commander decided, "If his duplicate is perfect enough, Unicron will never know."

***xxx***

A small cloaked shuttle headed for Earth, containing the Hunter, an Allicon, and three Sharkticons.

"So, Hunter, how will you take the Guardian?" the Allicon wondered.

"It's simple," Aldebaran said, "I have a spell I can cast from afar, that will cause conflict between Guardian and Guarded One, automatically increasing the darkest ambitions of the Guarded One. This will cause them to separate long enough for your Sharkticons to target the Guardian with the new inhibitor darts. I'm told they work so quickly, that no Organic Transformer it was tested on even had time to cast a spell or summon a Guardian Force before falling unconscious."

"Still, those were mere Organic Transformers, not Guardians," the Allicon pointed out.

"No amount of Magic will protect this Guardian from the inhibitor," Aldebaran stated firmly.

"I hope you are right, for our sake," the Allicon said.

" _Of course_ I'm right," Aldebaran snapped, "I'm _ALWAYS_ right. My fellow Hunters failed, because they approached the Guardians head-on, challenging them to combat. However, I do not intend to make such a fatal error, when a single Sharkticon with an immobilizer gun would be able to knock out even a Guardian without so much as a struggle. A magical battle would attract far too much attention, anyway. And then, I will be there to take her. I will be the first Hunter to take a Guardian." A pleased, smug, self-satisfied grin spread across her face. "I will be exalted even above the Four, proving I have surpassed even them."

"It will be a well-deserved honor, indeed," the Allicon told her.

***xxx***

Starscream sat bolt upright on his recharge bed. A thought came to him. He was surprised this particular thought hadn't brought itself to the surface yet. He got up and went to Sheba's room, but found she was not inside. "Oh, that's right, she went on a hunting trip earlier," he said to himself. Unwilling to wait for her return, he exited the base and headed for her cave.

***xxx***

Sheba had just finished feasting on a whitetail buck, and was in the middle of grooming herself, when Starscream transformed and landed beside her. She turned to look up at him and noticed a very strange expression on his face. It was almost blank, yet the light in his optics looked a bit maniacal.

Starscream crouched down, as if to whisper, glancing about furtively. "Sheba, I need you to promise me something."

"Uh, okay?" Sheba said, "What do you want me to promise you?"

"If I ever gain control of the Decepticons, I need you to completely obliterate Megatron," he said.

" _WHAT_?" Sheba's eyes went wide. On one hand, this seemed like something Starscream would think of, but surely he knew better than to ask this of her. "With great power comes great responsibility. The _ONLY_ way I'd even _consider_ doing so is if Megatron posed an immediate and persistent lethal threat. If he's already defeated, there's no need."

Starscream's face contorted with anger. "As my Guardian, you should _immediately_ eliminate all threats to my existence!"

"No, I'm not doing that," Sheba snapped back, "You should know better! I'm not allowed to destroy the Autobots. Killing Megatron in cold blood would probably get my powers sealed, as well!"

"But—!" Starscream began.

"Guardianship doesn't work that way, Starscream. I can't misuse my powers just to make you feel secure. Don't you trust me enough to prevent Megatron from destroying you?" Sheba told him.

" _ARGH!_ _ **FINE!**_ " Starscream shouted, leaping into the air, transforming, and flying off.  
Sheba stared, trying to figure out what just happened.

***xxx***

Starscream returned to Decepticon Headquarters, stepping off the elevator in a foul mood and with the most enraged expression possible on his face plates. It was almost as if a dark cloud was hanging over his helm. His optics looked like there was a fire behind them. He stalked through the command center, ignoring all in the room, even pushing past Thundercracker rather roughly without so much as acknowledging him.

" _HEY_!" Thundercracker objected.

Starscream paid him no heed, going directly to his quarters and locking the door.

"I've never seen Starscream like this," Skywarp remarked.

"Me either," Thundercracker agreed, "Maybe we'd better go see what's up with him, before Megatron gets wind of it."

The pair of Seekers arrived in front of the door to Starscream's quarters. It did not open when Thundercracker pressed the access panel button. "Locked," Thundercracker muttered.

"HEY, _SCREAMER_! YOU IN THERE?" Skywarp shouted.

" **GO AWAY!** " snapped a high-pitched voice on the other side of the door.

"But, Starscream-," Thundercracker began.

" _I SAID,_ _ **GO AWAY!**_ " Starscream screeched from the other side of the door, " _DISTURB ME AGAIN, AND I WILL HAVE YOU DEMOTED TO MAINTENANCE DUTY!_ "

Thundercracker gulped and backed away from the door. He and Skywarp went back up the hallway to the Command Center.

"Eh, you know him. He's in one of his moods. He'll probably come out of it sooner or later," Skywarp remarked.

"I hope you're right," Thundercracker murmured.

***xxx***

"Prime, it looks like there's going to be a severe storm tonight," Hound said, as he checked the weather report on Teletraan One, "Looks like the humans are predicting winds of up to 80 miles an hour. There could be lightning, as well, and a lot of it."

"As soon as the wind picks up, get everyone inside," Optimus Prime said.

"Good thing Wheeljack had some storm doors installed," Spike remarked, "I'd rather not get blown around the corridors again."

"Let's just hope Megatron isn't planning anything," Optimus Prime said, "I'd hate to have to go out in that kind of weather."

***xxx***

Twilight had set near Autobot Headquarters, but the dark stormy skies and winds made it seem like it was almost midnight. Normally on a night like this, Sheba would head off to Decepticon Headquarters. However, her earlier encounter with Starscream had upset her, and she didn't want to go, at least not yet. The wind was blowing and starting to pick up speed. She didn't mind windstorms, and the breeze ruffled her fur and feathers as she sat outside her cave. She wanted to clear her head and not think about why Starscream had been behaving the way he had earlier. _Oh well, best to give him time to cool down_ , she figured.

Unbeknownst to her, a Sharkticon sniper had taken position downwind of her. He had been teleported under cloak, to minimize energy emissions and to prevent Sheba from detecting it. The Guardian was sitting perfectly still except for the occasional swish of her tail. The Sharkticon fired, hitting Sheba high in the back, where it would not be easy for her to reach.

Sheba yelped when the dart hit, but before she could act to remove it, she was overcome by a wave of extreme dizziness. She slumped to the ground, her vision starting to fade out. She tried to cast Esuna on herself, but whatever she'd been struck with seized up the muscles in her jaw just as she was starting to black out. In mere seconds she was completely unconscious.

As the Sharkticon moved from his position and approached the fallen flying puma, a flash announced the arrival of a teleport spell user. Aldebaran appeared right in front of Sheba, glaring down at her. Roughly the Hunter reached down and grabbed the scruff of the Guardian's neck, pulling her up to eye level. With the other hand, the Hunter slid an eyelid up, noting that the feline's third eyelid was also closed. After sliding that out of the way, it was clear that Sheba was completely out cold, pupils dilated so wide there was barely a sliver of green iris visible. In the darkness, a green glow seemed to emanate from the retina, an almost unnatural light.

Another Sharkticon appeared, carrying restraints. The Hunter dutifully attached energy cuffs to both sets of paws, as well as a muzzle, to keep the Guardian from attacking should she wake before they were able to secure her in a cell on their Master's ship.

A sudden crack of thunder startled the Sharkticon guards, moments after a flash of lightning lit up the area. They looked around anxiously.

"Fear not, we have not been discovered. It's only lightning," Aldebaran chided them, as if speaking to a frightened cub, "But I must ensure no trace of our presence remains before we depart."

One of the Sharkticons took the Guardian, and the Hunter teleported them back to their vessel. She then rose up into the air on her leathery wings, surveying the area and selecting a spell that would best obliterate any traces of them. It had started to rain, giving the Hunter a clear choice as to what to do. A red glow appeared on the Hunter's back. " _TIDAL WAVE!_ " she howled, and green concentric rings of light rose up under her, while a number of green, white, red, and yellow orbs marked with strange identical dark symbols rose up around her and were absorbed into her. The winged wolf vanished, and a vortex of water appeared and formed a large orb, which shattered, revealing the Mako-summon monster Leviathan. It reared back its head and screeched as it motioned forward, summoning a wall of water, which wiped out all tracks and any traces that anyone had ever been there. The Hunter reappeared, seemingly satisfied with Leviathan's work, and teleported back to the ship.

***xxx***

"Excellent work, Aldebaran. I am most pleased," the Quintesson Scientist said, as the Hunter and the accompanying Sharkticons and Allicon disembarked from their shuttle onto the main ship, carrying the still-unconscious Guardian.

"I am pleased to report no complications," Aldebaran replied, "We were not seen, and there is no trace of our presence remaining."

"Very good," the Quintesson Scientist stated. "Sharkticons—take the Guardian to the holding area. We have special accomodations for our guest. See to it she is properly secured there. I will be there shortly to conduct tests."

The Sharkticons growled in acknowledgement and did as the Master bid.

***xxx***

Sheba woke up eventually, but her vision wasn't working properly at first. The shackles she'd been bound with had been removed, but when she tried to stand up, she found she could not. Whatever this tranquilizer was, had also immobilized her. She heard voices.

"It's a good thing we caught her," said a low, bass tone stated, "If we had tried to proceed with her still around, she would have ruined everything."

The voice didn't sound familiar, though the metallic quality had her wondering if she was hearing an Autobot. It wouldn't have been the first time they'd tranquilized her, though it would mark the first time they'd actually gotten their hands on her, if it was indeed the Autobots that had done this.

After a while, Sheba's vision cleared enough for her to be able to see clearly, although she still couldn't move. The first thing she focused on was a row of glowing bars. So, she was in some kind of holding cell, then. Beyond the bars, she could make out a large rotund robot with fishy features, colored in grey, pink, and light blue, with yellow optics. Next to the strange robot were three creatures that rather reminded Sheba of metallic octopi. They appeared to have multiple faces surrounding an egg-shaped head. Under the faces, several tentacles protruded, at intervals around the bodies. Instead of feet, they each seemed to be suspended in the air by a single energy beam emanating from directly underneath. She tried to snarl at the strange creatures, but found she could not open her mouth. Something seemed to be fastened around her jaws, keeping them closed tightly. All that she managed was a low growl.

A Quintesson with a more baritone voice now spoke. "Even if you do get that muzzle off, it doesn't matter. We have just installed an anti-magic forcefield. We hope you enjoy your stay. It will be a LONG one."

***xxx***

The Quintesson Scientist had been running tests ever since the Guardian had been placed in the cell. The first was a simple blood analysis, drawn while Sheba was unconscious.  
"Amazing! There is no doubt about this. This is Sheba, the very same Organic Transformer that we captured millions of years ago, when she was still a cub," he remarked.

Aldebaran was assisting her master with the tests. Her ears flicked back slightly. "So, you had this one in your possession before? She seems rather unremarkable for a Guardian."

"Ah, but there is more to this Guardian than you know," the Quintesson Scientist stated, "Have you not sensed the Mako Energy within her?"

Aldebaran paused. "Yes, I have, but I did not know that it was coming from her," she replied, "I dismissed what I was sensing because Guardians do not generally take well to Mako energy."

"Indeed they do not," her Master replied, "But this one is special. She was altered when still a cub, and was infused with Mako energy. Something went wrong, so we retrieved Mara Al-Utha to remedy the situation."

"The Crimson Master?" Aldebaran wondered, her ears flicking back again.

"The same," the Scientist replied, "But he double-crossed us, shifting her through space and time in another form. We re-banished him after that treachery. But apparently, whatever he did to her, has enabled her to utilize both Magitek and Mako spells without harm to herself."

"Interesting," Aldebaran admitted, "So then, is that information of use to us?"

"It may yet be," the Scientist replied.

***xxx***

"Where is Starscream?" Megatron demanded, his temper rising. He had summoned all available Decepticons for a raid on a power plant. It had been three days since Starscream had shut himself up in his room, though Megatron had only now just become aware of the fact that his Air Commander was conspicuously absent, due to having been away during that time.

"Uh, in his room, last time I checked," Skywarp said nervously.

"Then why isn't he here?" Megatron growled.

The black-and-purple seeker shrugged.

Megatron snorted, then stalked out of the room and down the corridor to where the Air Commander's quarters were, his fists clenched in rage. He stopped in front of the door and pressed the entry button. He stared at the door impatiently but it did not open, no matter how much his glare willed it to.

" **STARSCREAM!** GET OUT HERE _THIS INSTANT_!" Megatron roared.

" _GO AWAY!_ " came the high-pitched response.

"Why, _you…_ " Megatron snarled, " **OPEN THIS DOOR** ** _RIGHT NOW_** **, OR I WILL BLAST IT OPEN AND DRAG YOU OUT BY YOUR AILERONS!** "

" _YOU WOULDN'T_ _ **DARE!**_ " Starscream snapped back.

"He's got ya there, boss," Rumble piped up. The cassetticon had followed Megatron down the hall and the Decepticon Leader had only now just noticed. In fact, a small group of Decepticons, including Blitzwing, had also entered the hallway in curiosity as to what Megatron was going to do, after hearing the shouting from all the way in the Control Room.

" **SILENCE!** " Megatron snapped at Rumble. He turned back towards the door and sighed. Rumble had a point; Sheba wouldn't take kindly to him manhandling Starscream, even if it was meant as a disciplinary measure rather than out of pure spite. He returned to the Control Room. "Decepticons, _SCRAMBLE_!" he ordered, leading the remaining group to the elevator of the Docking Tower. Idly he wondered what had gotten into Starscream all of a sudden, but he hoped Sheba would be able to solve that problem. Silently he grumbled about her tendency to stay in organic form, which made it impossible for him to contact her directly by radio.

The energy raid went about the same as such raids in the past had gone before Sheba had appeared on Earth. Megatron had to retreat with only a small portion of the energon he'd expected to be able to extract.

Optimus Prime took note of Starscream's absence because it surprised him. With no Starscream, it meant that Sheba didn't show up, either, so the Autobots didn't need to pull their punches.

"That sure was odd," Spike said, "You'd think by now that Megatron wouldn't go anywhere without Starscream."

"Maybe he's sick?" Bumblebee suggested.

"Perhaps," Optimus Prime said with a shrug.

***xxx***

Starscream continued to brood in his quarters. He hadn't needed to leave because he had sufficient energon to sustain him for the time being. But gradually, the angry thoughts that had mysteriously seized him started to ebb. It was then that he realized that he hadn't seen Sheba in several days, and he deeply missed her—-there was an ache in his chest plating as if his energon pump would burst. Quickly he unlocked his quarters and darted out of them, rushing down the hall towards the elevator to the docking tower. He pushed past Skywarp and Dirge impatiently on his way through the Command Center, knocking both of them down.

" **HEY!** Where are _YOU_ going?" Skywarp wanted to know.

Starscream didn't answer. He got on the elevator and the door closed behind him.

"Are you going to let him get away with that?" Skywarp asked Megatron.

"Let him go. It's obvious he's going to see Sheba. Perhaps she can straighten him out," Megatron replied.

***xxx***

The Insecticons were nosing about at Sheba's cave, but could find no sign of her.

"This is odd," Kickback remarked, "It's like she hasn't been here for days."

"Maybe she's at Decepticon Headquarters, _headquarters_ ," Shrapnel suggested.

"Then let's go!" Bombshell suggested.

***xxx***

Thundercracker returned from a patrol run, and Soundwave departed with his cassettes to spy on Autobot Headquarters. Dirge and Ramjet went out for their turn on patrol, while Astrotrain had just taken off with Thrust, Blitzwing, and Reflector, off on a deep space mission.

"So I see Starscream finally came out of his room," Thundercracker said, "He took off like his afterburners were on fire."

***xxx***

"Sheba? Are you in there?" Starscream called into Sheba's cave. No response. He went inside, but he didn't see or hear any evidence that she was. He came back out, shaking his head. There wasn't so much as a paw print outside, or even any evidence that she'd been there recently. "Where could she be?" he wondered, "Hmm, maybe she's already gone back to Headquarters." He transformed, and headed back.

***xxx***

"Well?" Megatron asked, as Starscream stepped off the elevator.

"Has Sheba returned?" Starscream wondered.

"No," Megatron replied.

"Then she's….. _gone_ ," Starscream said.

" _Gone_?" Megatron exclaimed.

It was just then, that the Insecticons dropped by.

"Shrapnel, what are you doing here?" Megatron wondered.

"Looking for Sheba. Is she here, _here_?" Shrapnel wanted to know.

"She's not here. She's _gone_ ," Starscream said sadly.

***xxx***

"This is perfect," Shadow Weaver announced, as she stared into a Crystal ball that showed her what was going on at Decepticon Headquarters, "I must act now." She vanished in a flash of light, teleporting directly into the Decepticon Command Center. Once Shadow Weaver found herself in the Decepticon's main control room, with the two required mechanisms plus enough for the slave mines, she immediately began casting her spell. Dark mists emanated from her hands, filling the room, causing all the Decepticons within to fall asleep where they stood.

"Now," Shadow Weaver said, in her low, husky voice, "I must take a small portion of their own life force to fill the clones. It will make the copies even more authentic, convincing enough to fool the others." A wide circular beam of light shot up under each Decepticon, enveloping them as the scanning process began. Small white orbs floated out of each one and remained suspended while Shadow Weaver transported each Decepticon to the Fright Zone. Immediately the clones—-created by Shadow Weaver's Magic-—appeared in their places. The life force orbs were then directed into the proper clones, and in a flash, Shadow Weaver herself returned to the Fright Zone as well, just as the clones gained consciousness.

***xxx***

"You have done well, Shadow Weaver," Hordak said, as the Horde Sorceress appeared, shortly after his new slaves had been sent to him. Shadow Weaver had bound each Decepticon with magical shackles.

"Thank you, Great One," Shadow Weaver replied.

"Wake them. I want them to look upon their new Master before I send them off to the slave mines," Hordak requested.

"As you command," Shadow Weaver said. Her eyes glowed red as she cast a spell, and within moments the Decepticons were all awake.

"Hey, where are we? What are we doing here?" Thundercracker wondered, "How did we _get_ here?"

"Greetings," Hordak snorted in mock politeness.

Megatron interrupted Hordak before he could say any more. "Who are you, and why have you brought us here?"

"I am Hordak, ruler of Etheria. You are now prisoners of the Horde. And, like all able-bodied prisoners, you are now my slaves."

" _WHAT_?!" Starscream shrieked, "Starscream, your _slave_? **NEVER!** "

" ** _QUIET_** **, FOOL!** " Megatron snapped. He turned to face Hordak, his ruby optics glowing in anger. "Megatron is slave to _no one_!"

"Oh, but you see, you don't really have any choice in the matter. You will either work, or you'll be warming a cell on Beast Island," Hordak replied.

"Beast Island? I don't like the sound of that," Skywarp said with a shiver.

"I don't know, Beast Island sounds like fun," Kickback remarked.

"You _won't_ get away with this," Megatron snarled, "The others will notice we're missing. Eventually they will find us."

Hordak began laughing maniacally.

"What's so funny?" Megatron demanded.

"Oh, but you see, there won't be anybody coming to look for you. Nobody even knows you're missing! _Ah-ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_!" Hordak said, bursting out laughing.

"What?" Megatron exclaimed.

"Take them away," Hordak ordered his Troopers, whom Shadow Weaver had cast a spell upon so they were large enough to push a restrained Transformer around.

"Skywarp! Teleport out of here and warn the others!" Megatron ordered.

"Right!" Skywarp replied, and concentrated. He blinked out with a blue light, but immediately he reappeared, still bound.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that," Hordak said, "You see, we know all about your special abilities. I made sure the shackles that Shadow Weaver placed upon you would block your ability to use them. In addition, she also rendered you unable to use your weapons or transform." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It seems I'm going to have to separate you. Troopers, take their leader and the Insecticons to the Energy Mines in the Dark Mountains."

"Energy Mines? That doesn't sound so bad, _bad_ ," Shrapnel remarked.

"Now, take the other three to the Mines of Mondor," Hordak continued.

Troopers grabbed at the three Jets, and poked them with their energy batons. "Come on, you, get moving," a Trooper said.

" **NO! I** ** _REFUSE_** **!** " Starscream shouted. He struggled, but four Troopers grabbed hold of him, each taking a limb and dragging him out of there.

Hordak chuckled as the Troopers removed Starscream, who was still struggling and attempting to kick the Troopers that had hold of his feet. "He will be a difficult one, won't he?" he said to Megatron.

The Decepticon Leader glared at Hordak with clenched fists. "You have _no idea_."

***xxx***

Once the three Decepticon Jets had been sent through the portal to the Mines of Mondor, they were met by super-sized Horde Troopers, some of whom brandished electrified whips. They were roughly pushed through the entrance into the main chamber. "Get to work!" the taskmaster shouted.

" **No**! You _can't_ make me!" Starscream snapped defiantly. He yelped as the lash from the taskmaster bit into his back plating. Starscream started laughing and continued to resist. The taskmaster kept whipping him, and Starscream still wouldn't yield. However, Skywarp and Thundercracker noticed something odd. Despite Starscream having taken several painful whip strikes, Sheba did not appear. Starscream soon realized this, and a panicked look came across his face plates momentarily. However, he steadfastly refused to do as he was told. After a few more whippings, he was lying facedown on the ground, shaking.

The taskmaster glared at Skywarp and Thundercracker. "Now, unless you want the exact same treatment, I suggest you get to work immediately."

Skywarp and Thundercracker dutifully picked up the mining tools that lay nearby and began picking away at the wall of the cavern.

Eventually Starscream was able to stand, and at first, he was working alongside the other two. He couldn't understand it. _Why had Sheba not appeared?_ Those thoughts continued to churn in his processor for several more days.

***xxx***

Not long after the captured Decepticons had been sent off, Hordak ordered Shadow Weaver to return to Earth and do the same with the Autobots.

"We shouldn't take too many," Hordak reasoned, "These clones, they will be sturdy at first. But their durability will fade in time, correct?"

"Correct," Shadow Weaver replied, "At some point they will be easier to destroy than the originals. But that only works in our favor. Once the clones are destroyed, the others will think that their friends are dead."

"Excellent. Now go. Since we've taken the Decepticon Leader, I think it's only fitting that we take the Autobot Leader as well," Hordak stated.

"As you command," Shadow Weaver replied. She transformed herself into a burst of flames, which dissipated as she transported herself to Earth, and Autobot Headquarters.

***xxx***

Not one Autobot noticed the flames that suddenly appeared in one corner of the control room containing Teletraan One. Immediately Shadow Weaver cast her sleep spell, and the Autobots within lapsed into unconsciousness.

Shadow Weaver floated over to Optimus Prime. "I sense a great power within him. Ah, yes, the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. If the plan is going to work, we need to leave the Matrix with the clone."

" _Yes, and we are striving for complete authenticity, after all_ ," Hordak's voice came through over a communicator on Shadow Weaver's wrist, " _Do it_."

Shadow Weaver concentrated, forcing open the chest of the Autobot Leader. She then telekinetically removed the Matrix.

" _Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert_ ," Teletraan One suddenly reported.

A magical blast from Shadow Weaver quickly silenced the computer, but without visible damage. "That was close," the Horde Sorceress muttered. She cast the cloning spell, which contained each Autobot in a circular beam of light. A small white orb floated out of each one, as had been done with the Decepticons before. The Autobots were then transported to the Fright Zone, and the clones immediately replaced them. Shadow Weaver had the Matrix implanted in the clone of Optimus Prime, and then she returned to the Fright Zone, just as the clones awakened.

***xxx***

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Ironhide demanded, "One minute I'm in Autobot Headquarters, and the next, I'm here, wherever here is. How'd that happen?"

"Easy, Ironhide. I'm sure there's an explanation for this," Optimus Prime replied. The small group of Autobots found themselves in Hordak's throne room, but the room seemed deserted.

"And where'd these weird shackles come from?" Brawn wanted to know, "I can't break them!"

A chair up on the top of a wide set of stairs leading to a dais seemed to have its back to them. Suddenly the chair turned around, revealing Hordak.

"Who are you?" Optimus Prime demanded.

"Greetings, Optimus Prime," Hordak sneered, "I am Hordak. You are now prisoners of the Horde, and, you are now my slaves."

"I will never be a slave to the forces of evil," Optimus Prime said stubbornly.

"Oh, but I think you will. I know the location of the one you care about most, and I will have her captured and disassembled if you don't change your mind," Hordak retorted.

" **NO!** Elita! Hordak, you _FIEND_!" Optimus Prime shouted.

"Well, what is your decision, then?" Hordak asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You _win_ , Hordak," Optimus Prime said. His voice sounded weary and full of defeat.

"You won't get away with this! Our friends will come to rescue us!" Ironhide shouted.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," Hordak said confidently, "You see, we made perfect clones of each of you, down to the last detail."

"That's diabolical!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

"Oh, but there's more," Hordak continued, "Each clone has a portion of your own life force, so that it will behave _exactly_ like you. We even gave the Matrix of Leadership to the clone of Optimus Prime. But, there's one important difference. These clones were born of Magic, and in time that magic will fade, making them more easily destroyed. Once that happens, you can kiss goodbye any faint hopes of a rescue. The other Autobots will think you're _dead_."

"Where shall we send them, O Mighty Hordak?" Shadow Weaver asked.

"Hmmm. I think it will amuse me more to send them to the Energy Mines," Hordak replied.

"Yes, that could prove quite amusing. Very well," Shadow Weaver replied, "Troopers, escort our guests to the Dark Mountains."

"Energy mines?" Optimus Prime echoed.

Gigantic, magically upsized Horde Troopers poured into the room to take the Autobots away.  
"Get moving," one of them said.

"Oh, and before you go, I have something to tell you that you might find interesting," Hordak began, "When you get to the mines, you might want to say hello to some _old friends_ of yours. Ah, _ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha_!"

***xxx***

Shadow Weaver used a spell to transport the captive Autobots directly to the entrance to the Energy Mines along with the upsized Horde Troopers, who immediately goaded them into the mine itself.

The entryway to the mine was dark, and as the Autobots' optic sensors adjusted when they got into the main cavern, they saw someone being forced to load a mine cart with ore. Optimus Prime's optics widened as he realized who it was.

"Megatron!" Optimus Prime exclaimed.

Megatron looked equally surprised to see the Autobots as they were to see him, as he turned to stare at them. "Prime?"

Immediately a Horde Trooper zapped Megatron with a blast from his energy baton. "Back to work!" the trooper commanded. Megatron groaned when the blast hit. Nearby, the Insecticons were also at work, chipping away at energy ore veins with pickaxes.

"So _that's_ what Hordak meant," Optimus Prime realized.

"What?" Prowl wondered.

"Hordak said we'd see some 'old friends' here," Prime replied.

"Hmph! More like _old enemies_ to me," Ratchet snorted, "Hordak must have a pretty twisted sense of humor."

"Yeah, well, at least the Decepticons are getting exactly what they deserve," Ironhide said.

"Get to work!" a Horde Trooper said, jabbing Ironhide in the side with his energy baton.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your circuits in a twist," Ironhide drawled.

"So, this is it. We're doomed. I knew it!" Huffer whined.

"Will you can it, for once, Huffer?" Windcharger snapped, "Your pessimism is the last thing we need." He turned to glare at Gears pre-emptively. "And that goes double for you, Gears."

The Autobots were given pickaxes, though the one time that Ironhide got it into his head to attack an Insecticon with it, he was promptly zapped by a watchful Horde Trooper before he could land a blow.

"No, Ironhide. That won't get us out of here," Optimus Prime told him.

"Sorry, Prime," Ironhide replied, "It's just, I can't help but think that it's somehow their fault that we're in here."

After Ironhide had attacked the Insecticon, the Troopers didn't dare let the Decepticons go near the Autobots for any longer than brief proximity.

Meanwhile, Megatron refused to allow Starfire to sense his predicament. He didn't want the Autobots to know about her, though he'd settle for Sheba coming to his rescue.

***xxx***

Starscream was still wondering why Sheba hadn't shown up, when a thought came to him. The taskmaster's whip had caused pain, but had not damaged him. If he could goad them into causing actual damage, perhaps then Sheba would appear. Smirking as he formulated a plan, he suddenly turned, brought his fists together, and swung at the nearest Trooper, knocking it over. Immediately, three other Troopers opened fire with their energy batons, hitting Starscream right in the chest.

" _EERRAGH_!" Starscream shouted. He looked down and saw there was actual damage this time, and a bit of smoke wafted from just under his canopy. Sheba still did not appear. Maybe it wasn't enough damage. He charged at one of the Troopers that had shot him, and got nailed with even more blasts that forced him to his knees.

"What's he doing?" Skywarp whispered to Thundercracker.

"I think he's trying to get Sheba to come and rescue us," Thundercracker whispered back.

Starscream struggled to get to his feet again, earning him some more laser blasts. His optics widened as he realized something. _Sheba should have been here by now! What if…what if she_ _wasn't_ _coming_? " **WHAT WENT WRONG?** " he wailed. Another stun blast from a Trooper's baton knocked him out, and he sprawled facedown on the floor of the mine.

The taskmaster contacted Hordak on a communicator. "Mighty Hordak, the red and white Decepticon refuses to continue working. He attacked one of the guards."

"Then send him to Beast Island!" Hordak ordered, "Maybe spending some time in a damp, dark cell will get through to him!"

Mantenna's voice came through over the communicator. " _Mmmmighty_ Hordak, the next transport to Beast Island wonnnn't be rrrrready for a few dayyyyys."

"Blast!" Hordak snarled over the comm channel, "Do what you can to get him to work until the Transport is ready. Who knows, maybe he'll change his mind by then."  
"As you command," the Taskmaster replied.

***xxx***

Eventually the paralysis effect of the inhibitor began to wear off. Sheba had been trying to get to her feet, and only now was just barely able to raise her head off the ground. She was still extremely groggy, and her vision was out of focus again. She tugged at the muzzle, pulling it apart with her powerful paws. "Cure," she whispered, but the energy of the spell spun a sparkling yellow spiral around her and dissipated into the air around her instead of healing her. She immediately recognized this effect as the result of an anti-magic field. She stared, willing her eyes to work properly, as she focused on a tall, dark shape that had suddenly appeared in front of her. It looked vaguely lupine in appearance. "A-Andromeda?" she wondered.

The creature stepped closer, and Sheba noticed that there was no silver on the muzzle, neck, or paws of the creature. In addition, it was standing upright on two legs, something she'd never seen Andromeda do.

"You know Andromeda?" the creature snarled.

"I should. She tried to capture me once," Sheba stated, "She said she had to take me to her Master. For a minute there I thought you were her."

"So then, Andromeda failed in a mission to capture a Guardian," the wolf-creature continued, "Then I have succeeded where she has failed." An unkind smirk crossed the wolf's face.

"If you're _not_ Andromeda, then who _are_ you?" Sheba demanded.

"That is not information you need to know, Guardian," came the reply. The bat-winged wolf turned, head held high with nose in the air, and headed for the door.

A realization hit Sheba just then. " _YOU_ got me? But you didn't even challenge me! At least Andromeda had the courage to face me head-on. All you did was shoot me up with some kind of tranquilizer and grab me while I was helpless. You- _you're_ a **COWARD!** "

The black wolf turned and glared, the unnatural green glow of Mako energy burning brightly in her pupils. "If you were not so important to my Masters, I would kill you where you stand for that insult."

"I'd like to see you _try_!" Sheba snarled back, "Even with this antimagic field, I bet I could whip you with both paws tied behind my back!"

"Enough. I grow weary of this," the wolf said, exiting the room, leaving Sheba to yowl and hiss at the Sharkticon guards posted nearby.

***xxx***

The Quintesson Scientist re-entered the room that Sheba was being held in. "Activate the submission device," he told the Allicon that came in behind him, "I still have some more tests to run."

Sheba growled at the Quintesson, but once the Allicon hit a button on the wall, a beam of light spread out from an emitter in the ceiling. Sheba immediately slumped to the ground, unable to move. The Allicon then deactivated the bars and went into the cell, grasping Sheba by the scruff of the neck, injecting her with something that felt hot in her veins once it started circulating. Once he finished, he quickly exited, re-activated the energon bars, and then deactivated the submission device. Sheba was now able to move again.

The scientist and his Allicon assistant exited, leaving only the Sharkticon Guards. Sheba stared up at the ceiling, examining the emitter of the previously mentioned submission device. If she could damage this without them noticing, perhaps she could have an opportunity to escape. She stood on her hind legs, but the emitter was just out of reach.

So, she leaped, batting at the emitter. The Sharkticons did not seem to take notice. She leaped again, and the second time, a spark seemed to come out of it. Hoping that it was enough, and not wanting to press her luck and risk the damage being discovered, she curled up and waited for her opportunity.

She did not have long to wait. The substance that she had been injected with was making her feel extremely aggressive. The scientist and his Allicon servant returned shortly, and pressed the button to activate the submission device as before. However, this time Sheba noticed that she was still able to move. She didn't let on, however, until the cell bars were deactivated. She pounced on the nearest Sharkticon with a snarl, tearing at it.

" _THE SUBMISSION DEVICE HAS FAILED!_ " the Quintesson Scientist shouted, "Quickly, Sharkticons! Subdue that creature!"

Sheba completely destroyed the Sharkticon she was mauling, and moved on to the next one that had charged towards her. A third tried grabbing around her chest, but she shook him off as she tore the second Sharkticon apart.

By now, the Allicon had grabbed a syringe of sedative, and as Sheba turned to maul the third Sharkticon, the Allicon grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and jabbed the needle in, pressing the plunger quickly. Sheba spun around, facing the Allicon with a low growl, her eyes glowing bright red. But before she could pounce, the sedative took effect, and she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"We cannot rely on the submission device," the Scientist said, as he examined the inside of Sheba's cell, "We will have to keep her sedated. This will hamper my research quite a bit, but we cannot allow her any chance to escape. Move her to a new cell while the submission device is repaired."

***xxx***

Starscream found himself being hauled to his feet and shoved through a portal by several Horde Troopers. No amount of threats or coercion had convinced him to resume work in the mines. Once he was through the portal, he found himself back in the Fright Zone, where he was loaded up into a gigantic Horde Transport.

Hordak and several of his disgusting fleshie minions were standing nearby.

"I hope you enjoy your stay on Beast Island," Hordak said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"So, that's a Decepticon? He doesn't look so tough," Grizzlor opined.

At any other time Starscream would have snapped back with a cutting remark, but he was feeling too low on energy to do so. The Troopers pushed him into the Transport's cargo hold.

"I heard they were slrrrp, having trouble with him at the Mines of Mondor," Leech said, "Perhaps I should drain his energy, slurrrrrp."

"There's no need for that," Hordak replied, "We'll just cut back on his energon ration."

Grizzlor boarded the Transport after Starscream was secured inside, and took the controls, piloting the craft to Beast Island. It was a long, uneventful journey, which Hordak had ensured would be less likely to be interrupted by the likes of She-ra by having Catra and Scorpia take a squadron of Troopers into the town of Devlin to distract the Rebels. When the Transport landed, and Starscream was unloaded, he heard the howls and roars of various beasts in the distance. He shivered.

"Ha, ha! Nobody ever escapes from Beast Island," Grizzlor said. He had Starscream put into a newer dungeon with cells that had been specifically designed to hold an average-sized Transformer. Hordak had them built when the Quintessons first came to him with their plan.

"Foolish flesh creature! You think these flimsy walls will hold _ME_? I am Starscream **the Mighty**!" the Decepticon Air Commander snapped, once the cell door had been closed behind him. He tried slamming his shoulder into the wall, expecting it to crumble to dust under his weight. But surprisingly, the wall held, and all he got for his trouble was a dislocated shoulder servo. " **ERRRAGH!** " he screamed in frustration. He glanced up at the ceiling and realized there was a steady drip of water, which had dampened the floor of the cell. The only dry thing seemed to be a raised platform made of wood. He sat upon it, and sighed.

Grizzlor laughed and laughed. "The joke's on you! Shadow Weaver reinforced these walls with Magic. You're not getting out of here."

***xxx***

Megatron growled in annoyance. He silently glared at the Horde Troopers that stood over him as he loaded another cart full of energy ore. His processor ran through all the ways he'd dismantle those robots if he ever got loose, to pay then back for daring to treat him in such a disrespectful manner. His optics flickered as he looked over at where Optimus Prime was working. Oh, his longtime foe was enjoying watching him suffer, of that he was certain. The other Autobots seemed to revel in the Decepticon Leader's humiliation, as evidenced by the occasional barb tossed his way.

"Hmph! Real work something _new_ to ya, Megatron?" Ironhide had jeered as he passed by with an unloaded cart.

" _Why, you-_!" Megatron growled, but didn't get to finish his threat. Both he and Ironhide were immediately hit by stun blasts from the Troopers' energy batons. Once they recovered, Autobot and Decepticon briefly glared at one another in silent fury before returning to their tasks. Megatron's only consolation was that Ironhide had been punished as well.

There had been humans working the Energy Mines in the past, but they had been removed prior to the Horde's acquisition of the Decepticons. Now, human and other Etherian prisoners were taken to random mobile Horde slave camps elsewhere, instead. This was to minimize the chances that the Rebellion would find out, and although the Quintessons had given their assurances that She-ra would not free the Decepticons, Hordak definitely had the feeling she would gladly release those goody-goody Autobots, if she found out they were being held prisoner. No more human prisoners were sent to the Mines of Mondor, either, leaving Skywarp and Thundercracker as the sole workforce there. However, the amount of work the two Decepticons could do far exceeded what an entire contingent of human slaves could accomplish. The dangerous minerals in that particular mine were quite harmful to organic life over long periods of exposure, but so far it didn't seem to negatively affect the Decepticons.

"I don't understand it," Thundercracker complained, as he and Skywarp pushed a full mine cart to the entrance in order to unload it, "Why didn't Sheba come?"

"Maybe she decided not to?" Skywarp suggested.

"You think she's abandoned Starscream for good?" Thundercracker wondered.

"I _hope_ not," Skywarp replied.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
